Pass Me The Extra Bits, I Think I'll Be Needing Them
by JustAFantasyGirl
Summary: Basically just the slightly raunchier parts of "Pass The Tequila, I Think I'll Be Needing It" that just aren't suitable for anything T rated. Also just a chance for me to muck about and have fun with pairings.
1. Johanna And Cato

**Author's Note: So this is a sort of almost out-take from my other fic "Pass The Tequila, I Think I'll Be Needing It" in which our favorite group head off to Spain for a week long holiday in the sun. If you've not read the most recent chapters and are like half way through it this will probably ruin stuff, but on the other hand you'll find it out eventually anyways. But this is sort of the first time I've attempted writing anything M rated, so feedback is greatly appreciated, even if you've not read Pass The Tequila. So either way I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-R**

Johanna's POV

"Cato how did you end up like this?" I sighed as I finally managed to unlock the door while at the same time holding him steady. He seemed to be walking fine, but he was hardly the most graceful of creatures at the best of times and I wasn't about to take any chances.

"You know," he breathed down the back of my neck. I felt the muscles in my below my waistline tighten in response to his warm breath. I turned, ready to yell at him not to do that, but when his lips were mere millimeters from mines and his warm alcoholic breath grazed my lips I found the words got lost somewhere. I swallowed and pulled my head back and out of the haze his eyes created, as I wrapped my arm around his waist once more and allowed him to rest his weight on me.

I could feel the muscles in his sides moving as he forced every step as they rubbed along my own side, the friction creating a strange warmth beneath my shirt. After what felt like too long we made it to a bed. Whether it was his or Gale's I didn't much care. I placed him carefully on the edge and he fell backwards onto the mattress. And here I was thinking it was just Clove who couldn't handle her drink. I rolled my eyes before turning to head back to my own room.

"Jo," his voice was weak and I knew he'd be asleep any second now. I don't really know why I went back to his side but I knew I had to. I crouched down next to his bed, watching his blue eyes with my own dark ones.

"Yeah Cato," I made my voice as quiet and soft as I could, which was difficult given how I spent most of my life yelling to get a point across.

"Why doesn't she like me?" his voice was so soft and confused, I think it was the first time in our friendship I'd heard him sound lost.

"Because she doesn't know how special you are," I whispered, knowing it was true. If Clove had any idea just how amazing he was then there would be no problem setting the two of them up. But life wasn't that simple. Instead she'd decided to like Gale, who was a complete ass at the best of times.

"Do you know how special I am?" he asked. God I was definitely taking the piss out of him for that one tomorrow.

"Cato, no one knows how special you are like I do sweetie," I reassured him. It was sort of the truth. I suspected Gale knew but Gale was rarely one to be the knight in shining armor, even when it came to his best friend he'd leave the responsibility to me if he could get away with it.

And then our eyes were locked as our minds fell into a strange drunken synchronicity. I liked Gale. Cato liked Clove. Clove liked Gale. And Gale liked, well fuck only knew who Gale liked. But we both knew in that second how much easier things would be if they weren't there. If it was just him and me. Just us. With no one else's feelings to worry about, without the risk of getting our hearts broken and with a certain stability I could only dream of with Gale.

Then his lips were on mine. At first with a drunken disbelief, a sort of it's-worth-a-shot type of movements. Almost careful but with the longing for something more. I pulled away first, needing air to think about this. It was Cato, the boy who had been there through so much when Gale had crushed me time and time again. Who had repeatedly told me Gale was an ass for treating me so ridiculously and how I was an idiot for letting him get away with it. But Cato would never treat me like that. He'd never run off while I was upset to help some other girl, he'd stay with me, keep me safe, like the older brother I'd never had. Surely I was better with Cato, who would look after me.

"Just one night," he questioned, even though it wasn't really a question. He knew the curiosity had gotten to me. He knew exactly what was about to happen, hell he'd done this often enough he probably knew from the moment I helped him stumble back into the room.

"One night," I whispered back and watched as his previously sleepy eyes seemed to light up with a newfound energy. I stood up before sliding myself along side him on the bed so we were facing each other. It seemed more awkward to kiss him now that I knew it was going to happen.

It wasn't awkward though. Cato kissed my lips lightly once, so delicately that for a moment I wondered if I'd imagined it but the next time I was sure. He rolled me as he kissed me now, so that I lay under him, every one of his muscles pressed against me making my hips arch upwards to press further into him. The kiss stopped being delicate very quickly after that. It became filled with questions; the what's, the if's, the but's, the how's but most of all the why not's. And I found myself feeling the only way I could find the answer to any of these questions was to keep searching in him and in me. To not let this end until I knew. And so as our tongues danced over each other the kiss grew wild and frantic as we both searched for the answers.

My hands reached up and tangled themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to me, letting him know how much my body wanted him. His hands found their way to the hem of my t-shirt, beginning to pull it up playfully, promisingly. My hands began making their way down his back and I felt him moan into my mouth, making my movements a little more urgent. My legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing him and allowing me to press myself further against him, feeling every inch of his hardness as it pressed against my heat.

Next thing I knew I was sitting upright, my legs still wrapped firmly around Cato but for the first time I saw the truly sexual look in his eyes and I felt my skin heat under the stare. He made quick work of my top from here; casually throwing it aside before he began trailing kisses down my neck, the damp trail he left connecting to the area directly between my legs. My hands were soon at the waistline of his jeans as they made their way back up and under his shirt. I traced every line of definition of his abs. I pulled his shirt over his head, not wanting to leave my neck without his lips for too long. I let out a moan as I felt the pressure from my neck affect the rest of me, creating dampness at my need. I leaned back slightly, resting my hands on his knees and began rocking my hips back and forth slowly, teasingly, feeling every inch of him pressed tightly against his jeans as his kisses grew closer to my chest. His hands were on the small of my back and as I began rocking I felt the grasp become more desperate, more about control.

His kisses became harsher as he began to suck on my skin. His hands now trailing up my back, leaving a trail of sparks behind them as he unclasped my bra. Leaving me half naked in front of him. I watched his eyes take in every inch of me, how the smile played over his lips before his mouth clamped down around my nipple, his wet tongue flicking over the sensitive area. I grabbed desperately onto his hair and let out a moan. But this moan was deeper than the one before, now filled with want and longing and desperation and desire and -

"Fuck me?" I pleaded and then felt empty as he moved his mouth off of me to smirk.

"And miss you begging me for it? Never," his was low and seductive and it made me want to punch him in the face and fuck him at the same time. Fine, I could speed things up myself then. I pushed him backwards, so his head was at the wrong end of the bed, keeping one leg either side of him and using my knees to pin his hands to the bed. I coked my head to the side in a victorious way.

"I'll never beg," I purred in his ear, sucking slightly on his earlobe before pulling away and planting my lips firmly on his, knowing how crazy he was going as his hands frantically pushed against my knees. Trying to break free as my own fingers wandered over his bare chest, tracing the path my tongue would take any minute now. As I tried to move further down him though his hands broke free and grabbed my thighs before pulling them sharply and forcing me back down onto the bed again.

"You didn't really think that was going to work did you? Now I'm just going to make you beg twice as much," he threatened, holding my hands at my side with his own ones, knowing my strength was no match for his. His tongue tracks around the outside of my nipple, growing closer and closer to it with every teasing lick. I find my hips trying to push themselves into him but he is positioned in such a way that they cannot reach him. The only part of him I can focus on is his tongue as it torments me further and further, deepening my frustration.

I bite my lip, determined not to utter his name like I know he wants me too. But in that attempt my breathing grows more and more ragged and my body expects more and more with each second. It doesn't get it. His tongue moves expertly across my skin giving me just enough to keep me on this upward journey but not too much as to push me over the edge.

"Struggling?" he asks, his tongue now making a path over my abdomen, getting closer and closer to where I want him to be. Where I now need him to be.

"Not at all," I reply breathlessly, he knows I am because he laughs and the way his breath comes out so short and sharp against me makes me need to clamp my bottom lip harder in an attempt not to moan. As he reaches the waistline of my shorts I know he has to release me soon, I know it has to end soon and I take a little comfort in that.

But he doesn't, his tongue runs along the line, seeming to hit some of the most sensitive parts of me, bringing every inch of me alive with his touch, reminding me I need him, that I want _him_ and nothing else right now. He releases my hands but I can't change anything as they grip into the bed sheets, every part of me physically begging for him. I don't notice as he takes off my shorts, all I really notice is his trail of kisses leading from my knee up my inner thigh, making me squirm with pleasure. His hands played along my hipbone, keeping me steady and pressed into the mattress even though every part of me was screaming to lift my hips. Fuck.

He kisses me once lightly over my underwear, the place I really want him to be. Sparks shoot through my body causing my toes to curl and my fingers to grip tighter to the bed sheets. I let out a light gasp and my body stills for a second, trying to hold onto the feeling for as long as possible. I close my eyes to aid the attempt and am aware of the touch of his hands as he removes the last item of my clothing. My breathing catches as his hand grazes over me.

"What do you want?" he asks, although I'm about 90% sure he already knows the answer. As if I need any reminding in what it is I want he plants his lips on my center, lightly but just enough to make me sigh in the moment of release that he grants me.

"That," I breathe heavily, as I feel the air around me cool everywhere but where his breath dances along the most sensitive area of me.

"That what?" he smirks, I know he's smirking even though my eyes are firmly on the ceiling. His fingertips trace circles over my inner thighs, making it hard to concentrate on anything.

"That please," I sigh, and know that he'll take far too much joy in the fact I gave in and mentally kick myself for a second. But only for a second because then his tongue is on me, circling around my clitoris applying the perfect amount of pressure for me. His warm tongue swirls across me, causing me to cry out slightly as he leaves a trail of heat behind him.

He continued, his hot breath mixing with the wet tongue leaving me growing increasingly wet as the act goes on. I began to feel my muscles clenching, growing keen for the release I knew my body was building to as his lips took the tip of my clitoris and sealed around it, tugging on it lightly before his tongue flicked over the overly awake bundle of nerves.

Then he pulls away, before he lets me orgasm. His breathing is heavy on my face when I reopen my eyes I find him mere centimeters from me. His eyes gleam wickedly in the low light of the bedside lights and as he takes in my face he doesn't need to ask if I'm ready for him, my body has been answering that question for what feels like hours.

He begins kissing me again and I can taste myself as I feel the pressure our lips create together I find myself needing more pressure, all over me, inside me. My hands reach down towards where his jeans are rubbing relentlessly over the most sensitive parts of me and I undo the button easily, my own hand rubbing against my wetness momentarily. A part of me still refuses to believe this is Cato, that Cato is the one who's got me into this beautifully tormented state. He sits up suddenly, leaving me feeling cold where his body was pressed against me only moments ago, which is most of my body come to think of it.

I watched slyly as he slid off the last of his clothing, usually I'd be worried at how smooth the motion was, it would make me wonder just how many times he'd done it before to be able to perform it with such ease. But then again everything he had done so far should have had me wondering that, everything he had done had only left me craving this moment more, the moment when I watched him spring free from his boxers.

"Damn," I found myself whispering before I could stop myself. He only looked at me with a look that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and slight exasperation.

"Impressed?" he queried, already knowing the answer.

"Well I figured Glimmer wasn't sticking around for your personality," I smirked back. God-like though he may seem right now he was not taking my sarcasm away from me.

Suddenly everything got rough. He was pressed very firmly on top of me, his mouth now assaulting mine and all I could do in response was moan and tug on his hair harder and squeeze my thighs around him tighter as he began to slide against me, almost giving me a preview of what was to come. Every tiny movement his hips made caused his length to rub against me in a way that made my hips tilt even further towards him, letting him know just how much I was craving him.

Everything blurs into one feeling. Lust. The way I can feel him against me, the way his lips are sending shots of electricity and desire through me, the way I can feel our naked chests creating the most fantastic friction I've ever experienced, every single cell in my body is begging me to give him want he wants, my surrender.

Fortunately I don't have to as then he slides back down my body again, his tongue trailing a wet longing line down my neck, harshly running down my chest and to my nipples again, forcing my back to arch towards his mouth, before he bites down gently, making a strange sound rise from within me and leaving the need between my legs growing stronger and stronger with every flick of his knowing tongue.

"Fuck," I exhale sharply as my hips buck forward towards him as he enters into me, making my muscles clench tighter with the sudden fullness. He wastes no time with the act, slowly sliding himself part of the way out of me and smiling as I groan with pleasure. He lies down on top of me, allowing himself to fully enter me now and I let out a deep breath against his neck.

With one strong arm on either side of my head he rocks back and forth, gliding in and out of me with every movement of his hips. I find my own hips effortlessly falling into time with his, coming up to meet them with every dip. I wrap my arms around him, grabbing into his shoulder blades as a low groan escapes from him causing muscles deep within me to clench even tighter.

I begin to feel a familiar build within me as Cato's smooth skin rubs against my delicate folds as he continues to pound into me. I feel his breath grow shallow on my skin to match my own as he lowers himself slightly towards me, causing his muscular chest to rub against my delicate nipples, creating a friction that shot downwards and added to the sensation of Cato inside me. My back arched without my permission causing him to press harder against me as his pace increased.

He starts nibbling on my neck, I can feel my skin react to his touch in a way that makes my breathing grow louder and I loose even more control over myself. I know exactly what's happening as a light coat of sweat begins to cover us, I can feel it burning like a fire under my skin and I let out a few final moans.

"Cato," I sigh heavily as I loose complete control over my body and it throws me up towards him, every muscle contracting in a perfect unison around him, for him. I feel every last sense of tension leave me as the sparks shoot all through me. I fall panting heavily back onto the bed and find him smiling proudly down at me. "What are you smiling about?" my voice isn't half as harsh as I'd like it to be. As a way of response he thrusts into me once again, the dimming fire in my nerves sparks up once again and I groan at the wave of pleasure that shoots through me because of the action.

"That," he smirks again, as he strokes my insides with himself a few more times causing my sensitive skin to send tingles throughout me. My muscles spasm slightly as I feel him find his own release in me before collapsing a little and resting himself on top of me.

His weight presses down on me and I find myself mid-recovery focusing instead on the sweaty mass of muscle situated on top of me and how complicated everything is going to get from here on out.


	2. Cato and Clove (Bonus Chapter)

**Chapter Two: Cato and Clove**

**Author's Note: So for those of you who read Pass The Tequila, I Think I'll Be Needing It you voted on what bonus scene you wanted me to write and the overall decision was if Clove had looked the other way, so here you go guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Clove's POV**

_He was still behind me, still breathing slowly on the back of my neck, each breath calling for my attention, making my skin crave the feel of that all over me. Why though? It was Cato; he was the schools biggest man whore. He had probably done this with dozens of girls before now, was probably planning his next move in his head as I stood here, frozen, unable to think because his chest was pressed against my back in such a way that left me unable to think clearly. _

_I knew what would happen if I turned my head to the left. I would find myself staring into those stupidly hypnotizing blue eyes that had probably told a thousand lies. But they'd never really lied to me. Well minus a few white lies and the obvious lie about why he had started running. But I knew his reasons for that. Maybe that was that I hated, as he stood behind me, with expectations and tension building in the air was the fact I understood him, and I liked that._

So I turned. It was such a simple movement I almost didn't have to think about it, my neck muscles just glided my head around to face him, like it was what they wanted me to do naturally. Like there really wasn't another option.

I don't know who leaned forward first, I could feel myself lean into him a little more but swear I saw him do the same just before I closed my eyes and let instincts take over.

His lips were hot, really hot. I could feel them searing against my own as I grew used to the feeling of them, the surprising softness as his foreign lips pressed against my own, the pressure new and exciting and making me crave more, making me believe I needed more.

I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, leaving a line of sparks behind him. How did he do that? How could he make every part of me light up with such a simple movement?

I didn't have much longer to question as I opened my mouth slightly for him and let his tongue press against mine, pulling it into a fiery dance that I didn't want to leave. I let his tongue guide my own, let him lead the movements as I slightly more tentatively let my own tongue slip into his mouth, responding to his movements effortlessly as he pulled me closer against his chest.

I placed the pool cue on the table and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. So what if he was a man whore, his experience was definitely clear as I felt every inch of him pressed against me, could feel every muscle ripple under his shirt, could feel every breath as his chest expanded against mine. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, at all, but one I was nowhere near ready to let end.

My lips moved against his, gliding over them easily, like we had done it a thousand times before. It felt easier than breathing, like everything I was meant to do was this; everything else was suddenly unimportant. All that mattered was that Cato's lips were against mine, leaving sparks behind them that quickly shot through the rest of my body, making every part of me lean in towards up, unable to keep away from him. To do so would be like trying to pull two magnets apart, it was possible but there was a definite sense of resistance.

I moaned slightly accidentally, I swear I never ever make noises like that, and he pulled on his arms slightly, tilting my hips against his and I couldn't help it. I didn't care what he had done before, I didn't care how many girls had been exactly where I was now (which was actually a really nice place to be, Cato's arms were surprisingly gentle), all that I cared about was what he was doing now. Which was kissing me. Which was amazing.

My hands twisted into his hair and encouraged him as his hands made their way under my shirt slightly, his warm fingers just gently touching the sensitive skin there, tracing light random swirls on my skin. It was maddening. I didn't know what to focus on, my mind wanted everything and yet there was only one thing I really wanted to do.

Cato obviously had the same idea.

He lifted me up, his strong hands grabbing onto the back of my thighs as I jumped slightly, my legs wrapping tightly around his hips, unwilling to let any air mingle between us. There was just us. And that was how I wanted it.

Part of me wondered why we hadn't been doing this the whole time, why my mind had convinced me that this would end badly. This didn't feel bad; it felt amazing. And as he placed me back down, so that I was perched on the edge of the pool table, unwilling to let this end.

His hands moved around to my front, his thumbs running over my hipbones sending tingles through me that made an odd noise bubble out of my mouth. I felt Cato's mouth smile a little against mine in response as a low growl rumbled out of his own chest and his hands moved back behind me to pull me further against him again.

I felt the pace of the kiss slowing slightly, much to my own disappointment and Cato pulled away form me. He pressed his lips lightly on mine one more time before I felt the warm air greet my lips for the first time in what felt like hours. I bit my lip to stop the idiotic grin from taking over my face but looked up to see Cato wearing that exact look. And looking damn sexy as he did it.

"So, what now?" he asked.

**Author's Note: And we will never know what would have happened because it was all very made up, much like a unicorn. Except unicorns are clearly real. But anyway, since you guys wanted this I hope you enjoyed it. I know this is what a lot of you were rooting for in Pass The Tequila, but our Clove wasn't ready yet. Anyway please review and let me know what you think, pretty please? It would mean a lot! And until next time guys :)**

**-R**


End file.
